Communications devices for displaying and transmitting graphics information with a screen which is covered by a transparent panel via which the graphics information is input by touching an area on the panel are known (DE 34 09 532 C2). Either display and transmission of graphics information or voice communication is possible. The transparent panel is divided into a first portion for graphical representation and a separate, second portion for the functions that can be activated by touching an area of the panel. Thus, both graphical representations and telephone functions are possible, but they are strictly separated. In particular, a "graphics display" mode is possible in which the functional representations in the second portion of the panel also change into function fields for this mode. Thus it is always necessary to switch between a "phone" mode and a "graphics display" mode.
Also known are so-called Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), which have a touch-sensitive LC display that is operable by means of a plastic pen. Specifically developed software for handwriting and graphics recognition makes it possible to call functions, such as directory, scheduler, and notebook, by pen input. A specific "assistant" function, which is displayed as an icon and only needs to be tapped, recognizes up to seven keywords to send telephone numbers, fax numbers, mail numbers, etc., such numbers being also selectable via an optionally connectable modem for, e.g., fax. Thus, by handwritten input in combination with icons, all functions required to organize an office can be activated (Apple Newton MessagePad, Funkschau 19/1993, pp. 16-17).